


Ultimately

by Aream



Category: dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: DreamTeam, George - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Minecraft, YouTubers - Freeform, dream - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aream/pseuds/Aream
Summary: I read Heatwaves and fell in love with the story and wanted to write one of my own :).  This is based off of the song Ultimately by Khai Dreams!!!!! BTW This is in first person perspective of dream! Enjoy :D! (This is no where near done I'll be writing chapters fast. )
Relationships: Gay :) - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Ultimately

Ultimately A Dreamnotfound love Story   
Inspired by the Song Ultimately   
Ultimately A Dreamnotfound love Story   
Inspired by the Song Ultimately   
Prologue:   
“ Ultimately I don’t understand a thing”  
“I try to do the best I can”   
“I know you try to do the same...”  
Chapter 1:  
My eye bags become like drooping petals slowly falling deeper towards the ground rapidly turning into crashing waterfalls that trickle my eyelids to close. The petals feel as if they become lighter as my darkened eyes shut like an un-bloomed flower in the winter waiting to blossom, the flower soon becomes more alive as the stem rests peacefully . My phone rings like crooning birds that rested upon the branch outside of my large window that gleamed sunlight upon my pale forehead like the snow that kept the flowers from blooming. My eyes shook awake as the birds continued to croon, I huffed a loud sigh squeamishly flipping myself over on the cold sheets that draped over my restless body like a shield from the world hiding me from everything.   
My hands tightly grasp my chilled pillow and my teeth grinned as I slowly tilt upwards, my eyes drift across the blank white wall that seemed so plain but so historic and symbolic, my memories become to unfold as the tightly shut blossom slowly opens up to bask in the warmth of the sun giving my whole body life. The wall reminded me of a barrier that held me from escaping my room, a terry of misfortunes that have captured me to stay in these sheets. My mind quickly begins to sabotage myself it flickers of him his pale face, brown eyes that reminded me off the center of a sunflower, his pink patterned lips, and the way he smiled like the crescent of the moon on a chilly night : “Like flowers blooming in a lonely field”, “The petals drift through crossing the wind.”   
I pluck the petals from my mind damaging and ridening the flower , my heart thumps out of my chest that feels like tumbling rain against my skin leaving a stinging pain as the rain becomes louder and harder. I place my hands on the curve of the end of the bed feeling the roughed edge of the wood, feeling every hole and crease against my burning hot fingertips. My phone vibrates on the nightstand once more next to me. I saw a notification from … “George”, my mouth utters in a slight whisper. My hand slowly moves towards the phone, they begin to feel like the hot river next to the flower field that boiled in the sun's light, my fingers swipe against the smooth screen and click on George's message.


End file.
